12 ans plus tard
by MangeuseDeLivres
Summary: Depuis toujours, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Light Yagami, un ange tombé du ciel. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas anticipé que cet ange allait la mêler à de profonds secrets, la menant ainsi tout droit jusqu'aux enfers. Kidnappée par la plus grande mafia du pays, elle va comprendre que la vie ne tenait réellement qu'à un fil.
1. Montagnes russes

Bienvenue au début de ma nouvelle fiction ! J'avais pourtant dit que je ne ferai pas d'autres fictions sur Death Note mais me voilà de retour je n'ai pas pu résister. Je me suis rappelée à quel point Mello avait été apprécié dans ma précédente fiction et ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire une avec lui. J'espère retrouver quelques un(e)s de mes ancienn(e)s lecteurs/lectrices et j'espère leur faire plaisir en commençant cette histoire. Pour faire bref, c'est une histoire qui va essentiellement tourner autour de la mafia et un peu du Death Note. J'aimerais vous prévenir que j'utiliserai du vocabulaire assez cru car les thèmes abordés seront la violence/maltraitance/manipulation (et oui c'est pas trop joyeux généralement chez eux). Mon OC sera aussi très différent de mon premier. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre d'introduction ! :]

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : MONTAGNES RUSSES**

**-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner !**

J'essayai de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel mais c'était plus fort que moi. Combien de fois lui avais-je pourtant répété ? Je n'avais plus la force ni l'envie de compter. Il aurait dû le comprendre depuis tout ce temps. Lui et moi n'avions rien en commun.

**-Impossible.**

**-Je souhaite juste pouvoir discuter avec vous et faire votre connaissance !** insista-t-il désespérément.

Aucun homme ne souhaitait juste discuter. Rien que de m'imaginer avec lui me donnait des nausées. Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée de son comportement. Je n'avais pas retenu son nom ni même le service dans lequel il travaillait. Son visage n'avait rien de charmant, son corps non plus. Ses lunettes faisaient ressortir son côté introverti et peu sûr de lui, tout ce que je détestais chez un homme. Je ne comptais pas mâcher mes mots. Je voulais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

**-Écoute**, répondis-je lassée**, je n'ai pas envie de te donner ta chance. Tu es insignifiant et tu ne possèdes rien qui m'intéresse. Maintenant, laisse-moi respirer et ne vient plus jamais m'adresser la parole.**

Je le bousculai pour continuer mon chemin. Je n'avais aucun remord, aucune peine. Puis lorsque je tournai la tête vers les escaliers, je l'aperçus. Aussi beau et imposant qu'un Dieu, Light Yagami. Ce lieu était sa maison et il en était l'ultime dirigeant. Cet homme était mon type d'homme. Il avait le charisme, le pouvoir, l'argent. Pratiquement tout le monde savait que j'avais postulé pour être à ses côtés. Mon rêve s'était réalisé depuis deux ans déjà.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Yagami**, m'empressai-je de dire en m'abaissant.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle Aoki.**

Son sourire était craquant, voir éblouissant. Il possédait une aura que personne ne pouvait ignorer. Malheureusement, Monsieur Yagami s'éclipsa d'une seconde à l'autre. Le simple fait qu'il avait retenu mon nom me rendait heureuse. Je réalisai alors bêtement que je ne m'étais toujours pas redressée. Ignorant les quelques regards moqueurs, je regagnai rapidement mon bureau.

Mon travail consistait à accueillir les clients, à les aider et à répondre à leurs appels. La banque dans laquelle je travaillais était la banque la plus réputée de tout le pays. Une situation qui embêtait beaucoup la concurrence. Néanmoins, l'entreprise avait encaissé une fâcheuse nouvelle récemment. L'assistante de Monsieur Yagami était décédée. Elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne et sans laisser de trace. Au bout de quelques mois de recherches qui ne donnèrent aucun résultat, elle avait été annoncée comme morte aux informations. La presse en avait immédiatement profité pour lancer une rumeur au sujet de nos conditions de travail. Conditions qui auraient pu jouer en faveur de la mort de cette femme. La vérité était évidente. Cette rumeur était fausse. Je le savais. Il n'existait meilleur supérieur que Monsieur Yagami.

Midi sonna, je rejoignis hâtivement mes deux amies. Misa et Kiyomi. Deux filles avec lesquelles je m'étais liée d'amitié depuis plusieurs mois. Au début, j'avais eu de mauvaises impressions sur elles. Cependant, au fur et à mesure elles s'étaient ouvertes à moi. Elles n'étaient pas si méchantes comme le disaient les bruits de couloirs. Toutes les deux me saluèrent, souriantes. Nous nous dirigions alors vers le réfectoire. À notre table habituelle, je m'installai puis déballai mes affaires. Mon estomac criait famine.

**-Quelle journée**, soupira Misa.

**-Je n'ai pas arrêté moi non plus**, enchérit Kiyomi.

**-Ne désespérez pas les filles, c'est bientôt le week-end. **

Elles essayèrent de se remonter le moral malgré tout. Nous commencions à déjeuner puis à nous raconter nos matinées respectives. Kiyomi était visiblement celle qui en avait le plus bavé aujourd'hui. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Quant à Misa, elle était plus que ravie de nous détailler sa réunion avec le patron. D'après elle, il n'avait rien écouté de la discussion et avait passé son temps à la reluquer. Son pied avait même frôlé le sien. Elle en faisait sans doute un peu trop. En tout cas, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Notre conversation continua tout le long du repas. Rumeurs, potins et nouvelles. Nous étions les meilleures. Du moins, d'après nos collègues qui ne nous appréciaient pas beaucoup. Nous avions toujours le droit à des regards mauvais, des messes basses et des rires moqueurs particulièrement des femmes. Nous prenions ces choses à la rigolade parce qu'au fond nous savions qu'elles nous enviaient. Ces femmes étaient tout simplement jalouses et rêvaient de nous ressembler.

Je passai le reste de ma journée dans mon bureau. Placée à l'accueil, je n'avais qu'à sortir mon plus beau sourire aux clients et le tour était joué. Certains hommes d'affaires en profitaient pour me jauger de haut en bas alors que je les accompagnais à leur rendez-vous. J'avais pris l'habitude et maintenant je n'y prêtais plus attention. Cependant, un jour m'avait profondément marqué. Un homme, d'environ une quarantaine d'années, venait spécialement retirer de l'argent pour me voir. Un soir, en sortant du travail, il m'avait fait des avances. J'avais gentiment refusé son invitation. Malgré cela, il avait tenté de m'embrasser et de m'emmener de force dans sa voiture. L'entreprise n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'appeler la police.

**-Mademoiselle Aoki ?**

**-Oui ?** répondis-je en levant la tête.

**-Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau de Monsieur Yagami.**

Une drôle de sensation parcourut tout mon corps. Je me levai immédiatement, angoissée de connaître la raison de ma convocation. Personne n'était demandé dans le bureau de Monsieur Yagami pour rien. Je suivis alors l'homme en silence. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua. J'inspirai profondément lorsque le brun nous indiqua d'entrer. J'ajustai ma robe ainsi que mes cheveux avant de faire le grand pas. Les jambes croisées, Monsieur Yagami patientait à son bureau verre à la main. Fêtait-il quelque chose ? Ses yeux intimidants rencontrèrent les miens. J'avais l'impression que tout mon monde s'effondrait.

**-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.**

Je m'exécutai précipitamment, ce qui déclencha un rictus de sa part. Il décroisa ses jambes puis se leva en direction de la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas de pressentiment particulier. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir commis une erreur récemment. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, j'étais tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir le contempler d'aussi près.

**-Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?**

**-Non Monsieur**, dis-je en secouant la tête.

**-Et bien, je vous ai choisi Mademoiselle Aoki.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je n'osais même plus cligner des yeux de peur que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Je lui demandai de répéter et il reformula ces mêmes mots. Il m'avait choisi. Son sourire en coin me montrait que je ne me trompais pas. Nous comprenions bien la même chose. Quelques jours plus tôt, nous étions une dizaine à avoir postulé pour cette place. Celle de sa nouvelle secrétaire. Emue jusqu'aux larmes, je cachai mon visage entre mes mains. Monsieur Yagami se déplaça lentement vers moi. Il me tendit un verre qu'il remplit de champagne. Nous trinquions à ma victoire et à mon nouveau travail.

**-Il y a cependant un problème.**

**-Un problème ?** répétai-je en manquant de m'étouffer.

**-Oui**, acquiesça-t-il d'un air triste. **Je suis invité à une cérémonie très importante qui regroupe de nombreux potentiels clients. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.**

**-Est-ce-que vous me demandez d'être votre cavalière ?** chuchotai-je sous le choc.

**-Exactement.**

Son sourire était charmeur. Le coucher du soleil faisait briller ces beaux cheveux. Ses yeux bruns changèrent de couleur, passant d'un brun foncé à un rouge sombre. Refuser ne traversa même pas mon esprit. Sans hésiter, je m'empressai de hocher la tête et d'accepter. Ma réaction l'amusa. Monsieur Yagami passa son bras autour de mes épaules puis m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

**-****À tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Aoki.**

La porte se referma. Je restai immobile, dos à elle pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne réalisai toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je souriais bêtement, m'imaginant à son bras lors de cette fameuse cérémonie. Et puis, j'avais surtout très hâte d'annoncer ma promotion à mes amies.

Après le travail, je rentrai à mon appartement. À peine la porte entrouverte, mon berger allemand me sauta dans les bras. Je lui donnai les grattouilles qu'il me réclamait avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. Je retirai le téléphone de ma poche puis composai le numéro de Kiyomi. J'avais un peu peur de leurs réactions mais si elles étaient réellement mes amies elles seraient contentes pour moi. Un poil rassurée, je patientai à l'autre bout de la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelqu'un décrocha.

**-Allô Rika ? Il est tard, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**-Non je voulais juste discuter et t'annoncer quelque chose.**

**-Ah oui ?** demanda-t-elle excitée. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Et bien**, commençai-je à la fois gênée mais fière, **je vais devenir la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Yagami.**

Un silence. Un silence beaucoup trop long. Avant que je ne puisse relancer la conversation, Kiyomi avait déjà raccroché. J'essayai de la rappeler plusieurs fois mais je tombai directement sur la messagerie. Je le savais. Kiyomi n'avait jamais été mon amie et maintenant elle était jalouse de ma réussite. Je ricanai légèrement avant d'appeler cette fois-ci Misa. J'espérais vraiment me tromper à son sujet. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle décrocha tout de suite.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** grogna-t-elle à peine en ligne. **Tu m'appelles pour m'étaler ton bonheur à la figure ?**

**-Pas du tout**, rétorquai-je calmement. **Je voulais simplement vous mettre au courant et non vous le cacher. Je pensais que vous seriez contentes pour moi. Du moins, je l'aurais été pour vous.**

**-C'est ça**, s'énerva la blonde. **Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi-même. Dans cette l'histoire, c'est toi la fautive. Si tu étais réellement notre amie comme tu le prétend, tu aurais refusé.**

**-Je ne vais certainement pas manqué une telle opportunité à cause de vous.**

**-Dans ce cas, Kiyomi et moi n'avons plus rien à te dire. Adieu, sale hypocrite ! Ah et au fait, tu devrais perdre un peu de poids ça te ferait du bien.**

Misa raccrocha. Je restai silencieuse face à ses paroles puis un sourire vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Depuis tout ce temps, notre amitié n'avait été fondée que sur un intérêt commun. Aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi à me dépasser. J'étais meilleure, plus intelligente et plus jolie qu'elles. Je n'avais plus besoin de ces filles qui prétendaient vouloir mon bonheur. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était Monsieur Yagami. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait.

J'essayai de ne plus penser à cette histoire et de me préparer du mieux que je pouvais. Je bouclai mes longs cheveux bruns. J'enfilai ma plus jolie robe. Rouge et moulante, laissant apparaître mes formes. Je dosai mon maquillage pour en faire un joli mélange. Du haut de mes hauts talents, je caressai Oslo pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée puis quittai mon appartement. La voiture de Monsieur Yagami allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Une limousine noire s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant mon immeuble. J'avais le traque mais ce sentiment s'envola lorsque Monsieur Yagami baissa sa vitre pour me saluer. Il me jaugea de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. Cela ne me déplaisait étrangement pas. Le portier m'invita ensuite à entrer de l'autre côté passager. Être assise à côté de lui me procura des frissons. Nous échangions quelques formalités puis le brun ordonna de démarrer la voiture.

Nous arrivions un peu plus tard devant un grand bâtiment. Beaucoup de lumières, beaucoup de couleurs. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une telle cérémonie. Je pouvais reconnaître de loin quelques personnes de la haute société. Ils attendaient leur tour pour entrer. Je descendis de la voiture, éblouie par ce spectacle. Je posai à peine le pied au sol qu'un homme bondit de nulle part pour nous photographier. Je sursautai légèrement, ne m'attendant pas à une telle précipitation.

**-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Aoki**, me murmura Monsieur Yagami. **Tout va bien se passer alors profitez de cette soirée.**

Il devait avoir un don. Je me sentis aussitôt détendue. Sa main attrapa la mienne pour la placer entre son bras. Je l'accompagnai ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée, dépassant tout le monde faisant la queue. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes yeux s'illuminèrent. La salle de réception était immense, bondée de petits amuse-bouches à grignoter et d'apéritifs. Un serveur traça immédiatement sa route vers nous et nous proposa du champagne. Il ne restait plus que deux verres sur son plateau. Monsieur Yagami en prit un puis me donna l'autre. Tandis que je sirotais ma boisson, mon hôte me présenta à ses amis. Sa main trouva sa place au creux de mon dos. Par amis je voulais dire connaissances. De vieux riches qui essayèrent aussitôt de flirter avec moi. J'étais forcée de sourire, pour faire bonne figure.

Au bout d'une heure environ, mon téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur mon écran. J'appuyai immédiatement sur le bouton rouge, pensant que c'était certainement Misa ou Kiyomi qui essayait de me faire une mauvaise blague. Cela m'agaça finalement lorsqu'il sonna une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Furieuse, et surtout pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, je m'isolai dans un coin pour décrocher.

**-Allô ?** répondis-je en colère.

**-…**

**-Va te faire foutre Kiyomi. **

Je jetai violemment mon téléphone dans mon sac. Quel âge avait-elle ? Je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir changé d'avis sur elle. D'un pas bien décidé, je m'apprêtais à retrouver Monsieur Yagami. Cependant, je me pétrifiai sur place en entendant une nouvelle fois cette sonnerie arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je serrai les poings, laissant fuser mille et une insultes dans ma tête. Je n'allais pas me laisser gâcher ma soirée et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

**-Écoute moi bien sale jalouse**, décrochai-je en furie, **laisse-moi profiter de mon beau moment avec Monsieur Yagami sinon je te promets que tu vas...**

**-Va-t'en. **

Un étrange frisson parcourut chaque passerelle de mon corps. Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, mon correspondant me raccrocha au nez. J'étais à la fois énervée mais très perplexe. C'était une voix d'homme, visiblement trafiquée. Était-ce une sorte de canular ? Et pourquoi devrais-je partir ? J'étais entrain de passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Je rejoignis Monsieur Yagami en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier cet étrange appel. Son sourire à lui n'avait pas disparu. Cela me rassura un peu. À ma plus grande surprise, il remarqua mon inquiétude et m'en demanda immédiatement la cause. Lui en parler ne ferait que l'ennuyer. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une simple supercherie pour me faire peur. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet et de lui parler de cette fameuse cérémonie. Moi aussi, j'avais des questions à lui poser.

**-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de m'avoir invité. **

**-Ne me remerciez pas**, ricana le brun**, c'est un plaisir pour moi d'être accompagné par une si belle femme. **

**-Je vous retourne le compliment**, souris-je le rose aux joues. **Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tous ces gens. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'imiter tous ces faux sourires. Vous êtes un des hommes le plus riche du pays. Alors, pourquoi ?**

**-Nous sommes ici Mademoiselle Aoki pour montrer que nous n'avons pas peur**, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, **pour leur rappeler que nous menons le jeu.**

**-Le jeu ?** répétai-je perdue. **Et puis, de qui parlez-vous ?**

Des questions sans réponse puisque Monsieur Yagami les esquiva en m'incitant à avancer vers un autre groupe de personnes. Je passai le reste de ma soirée à saluer des hommes importants. C'était ennuyant et très hypocrite de ma part. J'étais pourtant loin de regretter d'être venue. Malgré mon indiscrétion de tout à l'heure, Monsieur Yagami resta très amical avec moi. Il me faisait rire et me racontait différentes anecdotes sur différentes personnes. Tout se passait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me rentre dedans et me renverse son verre sur ma robe. J'essayai de garder mon calme mais mes yeux fusillèrent le coupable du regard. Face à ma colère, Monsieur Yagami tenta d'apaiser les tensions et décida finalement qu'il était temps pour nous de partir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Monsieur Yagami passa rapidement un coup de fil. Il m'informa alors qu'il avait réussi à réserver une chambre d'hôtel. Je restai muette, étonné de savoir que je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir. Pourquoi ? Ce point d'interrogation ne resta pas longtemps au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais beaucoup trop heureuse. Monsieur Yagami devait simplement avoir envie de passer du temps en ma compagnie. Cette idée était loin de me déplaire. Au contraire, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Notre chauffeur nous amena jusqu'au pied de ce fameux hôtel. Luxueux et lumineux, comme je les aimais. Le brun passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Une femme à l'accueil nous dirigea jusqu'à nos chambres. Sur le chemin, elle discuta avec lui. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment leur conversation. J'étais plutôt fascinée par ces longs couloirs et ces gigantesques lustres qui les illuminaient. Je manquai de rentrer dans Monsieur Yagami lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte. C'était certainement sa chambre. Je me retournai vers la femme, attendant qu'elle me montre la mienne. Cependant, elle avait déjà disparu. Mon cœur bondit à l'intérieur de ma poitrine en réalisant soudainement la situation.

**-Vous êtes facilement impressionnable Mademoiselle Aoki. **

**-Excusez-moi**, répondis-je gênée, **c'est juste que je suis vraiment...**

Ma phrase ne connut pas de fin. Je laissai tomber mon sac au sol, sous le choc. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Mon souffle était coupé. J'aurais pu m'évanouir, comme n'importe quelle autre femme à ma place. Les lèvres de Monsieur Yagami étaient sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, si tendres. C'était sans réfléchir que je répondis à son baiser. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et les miens son cou. Il poussa la porte, me collant à lui pour m'attirer dans la chambre. Les actions suivantes se déroulèrent trop rapidement pour que mon cerveau fasse barrière. D'un instant à l'autre, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit. Monsieur Yagami était au-dessus de moi, il me regardait comme un trophé. Malgré mon envie pressante de lui déchirer ses vêtements, ma conscience se demandait si tout cela était bien raisonnable.

**-Vous doutez ?** me questionna le brun en souriant.

**-C'est juste que tout se passe trop rapidement.** **Il y a encore quelques heures, je n'avais jamais eu de conversation avec vous. Et voilà que je me retrouve dans la même chambre d'hôtel que vous...**

**-Je vous ai toujours admiré de loin Mademoiselle Aoki. Je vous trouve magnifique et surtout très intelligente. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est parce que j'ai su voir ce qu'il y avait de bon en vous. Ensemble, nous pouvons récréer le monde. **

**-Le monde ?**

**-Il reste cependant une chose à me prouver. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demandai-je toujours confuse.

**-Prouvez-moi que vous avez confiance en moi**, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. **Prouvez-moi que tout ce que vous possédez m'appartient. Rika…**

Monsieur Yagami m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus fougueusement. Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche avait été comme une mélodie. Il arrivait à me dire les mots que je voulais entendre. Il avait raison. J'avais une confiance aveugle pour lui. J'étais sa chose, tout ce qui était à moi était à lui. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui prouver. Nos langues entrèrent dans une danse passionnante. Nos vêtements trouvèrent leur place dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer ce corps dont j'avais tant rêvé. Je pouvais enfin le toucher de mes propres mains. Cette nuit était une nuit qui restera gravée à tout jamais dans mon cœur.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à l'intérieur de ses bras. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me collai contre son torse. J'avais passé l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Telle une enfant, j'essayai d'entendre le cœur de Monsieur Yagami battre. Étrangement, je ne l'entendais pas beaucoup. Et puis, son doux parfum avait disparu. Une drôle d'odeur l'avait remplacé. Je ne sentais plus son souffle sortir de ses narines. Je décidai finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, peureuse. Je soupirai immédiatement en voyant que tout allait bien.

**-Vous m'avez fait peur**, ricanai-je nerveusement.

Les yeux de Monsieur Yagami étaient à moitié ouverts. Il était stoïque. Pendant quelques secondes, j'attendis une réaction de sa part. Il resta cependant immobile. Il ne clignait pas des yeux. Lorsque je reculai mes mains des draps, je remarquai qu'elles étaient imbibées d'une couleur rougeâtre. Paniquée, je retirai les couvertures. Je me retrouvai alors face à une réalité. Une réalité que je ne pouvais croire ni même imaginer. Monsieur Yagami n'était pas endormi, il était mort.


	2. Kidnapping

**CHAPITRE 2 : KIDNAPPING**

J'étais tétanisée. Entre la peur et l'incompréhension, mon corps trembla. J'observai le sang sur mes mains, sur les draps. J'avais peur de dégager les couvertures. Néanmoins, je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Je devais comprendre. Nerveuse, je retirai le drap au dessus de Monsieur Yagami. Mettant immédiatement ma main devant la bouche, je vis l'effroyable vision de son corps détérioré. Au milieu de son torse était planté un couteau. Son ventre quant à lui était troué, au point de ne plus pouvoir percevoir une seule passerelle de peau intacte. J'en avais la nausée. Et puis sans pouvoir me contrôler, je commençai à pleurer toutes les larmes que mes yeux pouvaient verser.

Au milieu de mes pleurs, j'entendis soudainement des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Je devais me ressaisir. Monsieur Yagami était mort mais je devais tout de même prévenir quelqu'un. Je séchai donc mes larmes en bondissant du lit. Je me précipitai vers la sortie. Seulement, à hauteur de celle-ci, une phrase de l'une des personnes à l'extérieur parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

**-Alors ? **ricana une voix masculine. **Tu penses qu'il est mort ? **

Ma main resta paralysée sur la poignée. Mon instinct me disait de ne surtout pas ouvrir cette porte, en aucun cas. Je me retournai pour regarder activement la pièce derrière moi. Que faire ? Je devais me cacher. Je ne voyais cependant pas beaucoup de cachettes potentielles. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Mon regard scruta la cuisine puis tomba sur un petit frigo. Je me précipitai vers l'objet en question, manquant de trébucher à cause de la panique. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même puis me glissai à l'intérieur. Je rentrais à peine. D'une seconde à l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à de nouveaux arrivants.

**-Alors alors.. ! **

**-Bien joué**, répondit une autre voix, **tu as gagné le pari. **

Ils étaient deux. Deux hommes qui en cet instant étaient entrain de se moquer de la mort de Monsieur Yagami. Leurs rires me rendaient folle de rage. Si j'en avais eu la capacité, je me serai jeter sur eux pour les tuer de mes propres mains. Je n'étais cependant pas de taille face à ces individus. D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas la cause de sa mort ? Comment auraient-ils pu ? J'avais passé la soirée et la nuit toute entière avec Monsieur Yagami. Le froid dans ce frigo me rappela rapidement que je n'étais pas un ours polaire et que je ne pouvais pas tenir indéfiniment dans une température aussi basse.

**-J'en reviens pas !** s'exclama le premier à avoir parlé. **En plus d'avoir gagné ton pognon, imagine la somme qu'on va se faire auprès du patron ! **

**-C'est vrai que ça va faire un paquet d'argent. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas en faire ?**

**-M'acheter toutes les femmes du monde bien évidemment ! **

**-À ce prix là**, plaisanta le second, **tu pourras t'acheter une île toute entière et y placer tout ton harem. **

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau. Ces types avaient l'air dangereux. En plus d'avoir froid, mes muscles commençaient à se geler. Je sentais que la circulation de mon sang ne passait pas correctement. J'essayai de dégourdir mes membres du mieux que je pouvais. Il était compliqué pour moi de ne pas faire de bruit.

**-Aller prends-moi en photo avec son cadavre**, continua le premier, **je vais l'envoyer aux autres.**

**-T'es vraiment un type bizarre. **

**-Il faut bien savourer notre victoire, non ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tout cet argent ? Tu vas vraiment partir ?**

**-Partir ?** répéta le deuxième homme sur le ton de l'ironie. **Est ce qu'on peut réellement partir d'après toi ?**

Le premier homme possédait une voix plutôt aigu et paraissait ne prendre rien au sérieux. Le deuxième homme, celui qui l'accompagnait, avait l'air plus calme. En entendant le bruit d'un appareil photo de téléphone, je compris directement qu'il ne rigolait pas lorsqu'il parlait de faire partager la mort de Monsieur Yagami. Rien qu'en y pensant, je pleurai à nouveau. Je mordis mes doigts pour ne pas faire de bruit mais c'était plus fort que moi.

**-Tu sais ce qu'on retrouve souvent dans la chambre d'un hôtel cinq étoiles ? **plaisanta l'homme à la voix aigu.

**-Une femme ? **

**-Oui aussi**, répondit-il tristement, **mais on dirait bien que celle-ci s'est échappée avant notre arrivée. Non, je parlais du merveilleux champagne. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'ont pas tout bu. Je vais aux toilettes, je te laisse regarder. Il faut bien qu'on fête ça avant de partir non ?**

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. N'y avait-il pas un autre endroit où pourrait se trouver une bouteille de champagne ? J'avais beau chercher, je n'en trouvais pas. J'étais finie. Je repensais soudainement à ma vie, à mon travail, à ma famille et à mes amies. Du moins, anciennes amies. Je repensais aussi à mon chien. J'allais mourir. Peut-être même que j'allais souffrir avant de mourir. Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas mon heure.

Ses pas résonnèrent comme des mouvements d'aiguilles dans mon esprit. Chaque pas me rapprochaient un peu plus de l'heure de ma mort. Je n'entendais à présent plus rien, il était devant le frigo. C'était la fin.

**-On devrait pas trop trainer non plus**, indiqua l'homme, **les autres devraient pas tarder à récupérer le corps. **

Je n'entendais même plus mon cœur battre. En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus ses bottes ainsi que son pantalon. Il s'abaissa lentement pour regarder à l'intérieur du frigo puis nos regards se croisèrent. Nous restions statiques, tous les deux étonnés de ce qui était entrain de se passer. L'homme avait un foulard autour de la bouche. Ses cheveux bruns clairs, presque blonds, étaient attachés d'un élastique à l'arrière de sa tête. Seules quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. En parlant de son visage, sa partie gauche possédait une couleur assez étrange comme si celle-ci avait été brulée. Malgré la tension palpable entre nous deux, ses yeux bleus ne me quittèrent pas du regard.

**-Alors ?** demanda l'autre.** Sommes-nous chanceux ?**

**-Je crains que**, dit-il en faisant une légère pause, **il n'y ait rien ici. **

Sur ses mots, il referma le frigo. J'étais sous le choc. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est ce que cet homme avait fais semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu ? En d'autres termes, il venait de me sauver la vie.

**-Vraiment ?** se plaignit l'homme à la voix aigu. **Je suis déçu ! **

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est ce qu'on doit attendre les autres ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous veuillent dans leur pattes**, grogna-t-il. **C'est assez compliqué comme ça de cacher un corps. **

**-Ouais tu as raison, allons-y. **

**-Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien dans ce putain de frigo ?** insista-t-il. **Je crève de soif ! Même de l'eau ferait l'affaire. **

Des pas lourds et rapides se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Moi qui pensais que j'allais m'en sortir, la panique reprit le dessus. La porte du frigo s'entrouvrit légèrement mais se referma d'un seul coup, comme si quelqu'un l'avait refermé de force. Il régna alors un silence de plomb.

**-Oh Mello**, ricana son interlocuteur hautain, **qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Dis-le moi. **

Le dénommé Mello ne prononça aucune réponse. Les deux hommes s'étaient certainement engagés dans une bataille de regard, se menaçant l'un et l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis à nouveau l'extérieur de la pièce. La porte du frigo était, cette fois-ci, bel et bien ouverte. Tremblante, je levai la tête.

**-Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** murmura-t-il en me regardant.

L'homme qui m'avait découvert tout à l'heure ne me regardait pas mais fixait fermement toujours son collègue. Mon esprit se mélangeait. L'adrénaline me cria de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je me levai précipitamment pour m'enfuir.

**-Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça**, ricana l'homme en me rattrapant par le bras. **En plus, on dirait bien qu'elle s'était préparée à nous recevoir. **

Il me jaugea de haut en bas, sourire aux lèvres en observant ma nuisette. Son emprise était ferme. Il me faisait mal. Après m'avoir reluqué correctement, il me jeta contre l'autre homme puis lui ordonna de s'occuper de moi. Celui-ci, sans me rattraper, me laissa s'écraser contre son torse. J'avais tellement froid et mes muscles avaient du mal à répondre. Je manquai de trébucher lorsque le brun m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'emmener vers la sortie. Même si il me restait que très peu de force, je pouvais encore me débattre.

**-S'il vous plaît**, les suppliai-je tétanisée,** je ne le dirais à personne laissez-moi partir !**

**-Bien-sûr**, se moqua l'homme. **Tu en sais beaucoup trop. Je commence même à me demander si on ne devrait pas te tuer ?**

**-Non non par pitié ! **criai-je tristement en collant mes deux mains.

**-Ce que j'adore quand elles me supplient**, sourit-il.

Je restai stoïque face à sa phrase. Depuis quand étais-je devenue celle qui faisait pitié aux autres ? Où était passée cette femme au fort tempérament et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait ? Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon kidnappeur, regard plus noir que jamais. J'avais oublié à quel point je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

**-Retiens bien mon visage**, lui dis-je en me rapprochant du sien, **car c'est le dernier que tu verras avant de mourir. **

**-Excitant**, continua-t-il provocateur. **Maintenant occupe-toi d'elle. Et sois gentil Mello, essaye de ne pas la laisser délibérément s'enfuir tu veux bien ? **

Mello hocha la tête puis me força à avancer vers la sortie. J'essayai de reculer mais je ne faisais clairement pas le poids face à sa force. Il me traina le long du couloir. Comptait-il me faire passer par l'entrée ? Ce n'était pas possible. Cependant, je repensais à la manière dont il avait essayé de me sauver. Une pensée qui ne resta pas bien longtemps dans mon esprit puisqu'au même moment nous déboulions dans le hall. Nous passions devant le réceptionniste sans problème. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il nous avait très bien vu, il faisait juste semblant. Son regard timide croisa alors le mien. C'était comme si il me disait désolé.

Remettant sa capuche sur la tête, l'homme continua à me pousser à l'extérieur. Même dans la rue, les passants détournaient le regard. Je ne comprenais pas la situation ni pourquoi personne ne venait à mon aide. Cela se voyait très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. J'étais en nuisette, tirée de force par un homme qui se masquait le visage et qui m'amenait tout droit vers un véhicule. C'était comme si le monde tout entier avait décidé de fermer les yeux aujourd'hui.

**-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?** lui demandai-je en me débattant.

Sans surprise, il ne prêta pas attention à ma question. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture puis me poussa à l'intérieur, s'asseyant à son tour à côté de moi. D'une seconde à l'autre, il demanda au chauffeur de démarrer. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. La voiture s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond m'attrapa de nouveau fermement par le bras. Il me traina jusque dans une ruelle. Une ruelle qui m'angoissa par sa noirceur et son silence. Il me jeta à terre avant de me mettre un sac sur la tête. J'avais déjà vu ce type de sac dans les films d'horreurs. Cela signifiait que la victime allait bientôt se faire exécuter.

**-S'il vous plaît**, criai-je tristement, **ne me tuez pas ! **

J'essayai de me relever mais il me repoussa au sol. Le choc contre le gravier m'arracha toute la peau de mes genoux. J'avais mal, je saignais certainement. Prise par la panique, je commençai à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis soudain, j'entendis un cliquetis. C'était le bruit d'une arme à feu qui venait d'être chargée. Je tremblais, j'avais froid, je ne tenais plus debout. Je voulais que tout s'arrête immédiatement. Je n'en pouvais plus, je m'étais trop battue. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, la détonation que j'attendais ne se déclencha pas. Il régnait un silence de mort. Malheureusement, quelqu'un vint subitement m'arracher le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait.

**-Tu t'es toujours pas débarrassé d'elle ?** grogna l'homme qui était resté dans la chambre d'hôtel.

**-J'allais le faire. **

**-Est-ce que tu me donnes l'honneur ? **ricana-t-il. **J'ai envie de la tuer moi. **

**-Si tu veux. **

Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais fichue. Maintenant que c'était lui qui avait le pistolet dans les mains, il était certain qu'il allait m'abattre. Je devais trouver quelque chose, me montrer intelligente. L'intelligence n'avait jamais vraiment été mon fort. Je n'étais pas faite pour réfléchir mais plutôt pour agir. Qu'est ce que mon instinct de survie me dicter de faire ? Je cherchais, encore et encore quelque chose qui pourrait les faire changer d'avis.

**-Une dernière volonté ? **se moqua-t-il.

**-Attendez !** criai-je en levant les mains. **Je peux vous être utile. **

**-Ah bon ? Mise à part me faire passer une bonne soirée, je ne vois pas à quoi tu peux servir. **

**-Vous en aviez après Monsieur Yagami, pas vrai ?** insistai-je désespérée. **Je suis son assistante, j'ai peut être des informations que vous désirez. **

Un nouveau silence. Est-ce que la balle avait été tirée ? Est-ce que j'étais enfin morte ? Mon corps s'affaiblissait de plus de plus. Soudain, j'entendis des pas se rapprochaient dans ma direction. Le sac sur ma tête se releva lentement.

**-Oh ?** sourit l'homme de toutes ses dents. **L'assistante de Monsieur Yagami tu dis ?**

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans leur voiture. J'avais toujours ce foutu sac sur la tête, en plus d'avoir à présent les poignets liés. Pendant la route, j'appris le prénom de mon deuxième kidnappeur. Il s'appelait Deku. Un homme, qui déjà par sa manière de parler et de se comporter, semblait mauvais. Il était vraiment différent de l'autre, Mello.

Je restai dans cette voiture, des heures et des heures. Par moment, il m'arrivait même de m'endormir. Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta. Je descendis de celle-ci, marchant encore pendant de longues minutes. J'étais dans l'obligation de me fier à eux, puisque je ne voyais pas du tout où je mettais les pieds. Lorsque nous nous arrêtions, j'entendis un bruit comme un bouton sur lequel on venait d'appuyer. Puis ce léger son se transforma en un vacarme monstre, semblable à l'ouverture d'une gigantesque porte. Je descendis ensuite des escaliers et je voyais petit à petit les rayons du soleil disparaître de ma vue. Nous venions de rentrer dans un souterrain.

Nous patientions plusieurs minutes au milieu d'une pièce. Mes genoux étaient repliés vers l'intérieur, je n'en pouvais plus. Si mes deux kidnappeurs ne me maintenaient pas par les bras, je me serai déjà certainement écroulée au sol.

**-Vous êtes déjà de retour ?** demanda quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais pas la voix. **Euh ? Qui-est ce ? **

**-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Matt**, répondit sèchement Deku. **On veut voir le boss. **

**-Il est occupé pour l'instant**, rétorqua le dénommé Matt sur le même ton. **Il va falloir attendre. Tu peux faire ça hein Deku, attendre ?**

**-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? **

Ainsi, nous attentions pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Deku m'ordonna d'avancer. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je les suivis dans une nouvelle pièce. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, on me jeta à terre comme un vulgaire objet. J'étais sur mes genoux, toujours aveuglée. Cependant, je sentais que la tension était différente et qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne pouvais plus agir n'importe comment.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous me rapportez ?** râla une voix très grave.

**-Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la même chambre que Yagami**, expliqua Deku. **Je comptais la tuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous annonce une nouvelle plutôt intéressante. **

**-Laisser en vie un témoin dangereux et le ramener jusqu'ici ? **s'énerva vraisemblablement le boss. **J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison. **

**-Oh que oui**, ricana Deku, **elle est la nouvelle assistante de Yagami. **

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous intéressés par cette information ? Je n'y comprenais rien. Le boss sembla réfléchir un instant puis ordonna finalement de m'amener dans les cachots. Ils me relevèrent brusquement tous les deux. Cependant, Deku indiqua au boss qu'il avait besoin de lui parler et demanda donc à Mello de s'occuper de moi. J'atterris quelques escaliers plus loin, comme prévu, dans une cellule.

Je pensais être tranquille, seule pendant un instant pour pouvoir me remettre de mes états. Seulement, la visite n'était pas terminée. Des hommes, je ne savais combien exactement, arrivèrent dans la pièce puis s'adressèrent à Mello d'une manière assez menaçante.

**-Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ?**

**-J'imagine**, cracha le blond.

Un silence. Puis, des cris étouffés et des bruits de coups vinrent soudainement assombrir l'atmosphère. J'entendais des objets s'entrechoquer, des rires éclater et des gémissements de douleur. J'étais pétrifiée. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Deku avait certainement du avertir son boss que Mello avait fais semblant de ne pas me voir. C'était sa punition et j'arrivais difficilement à tenir le coup. Je détestais la violence.

**-Ça t'apprendra à désobéir ! **

La scène dura pendant un certain temps. Malheureusement, mes poignets étaient attachés. Je ne pouvais pas me boucher les oreilles, j'étais obligée d'écouter. Lorsque les hommes terminèrent leur travail et se retirèrent, j'essayai de souffler avec ma bouche afin de relever légèrement le sac sur ma tête. Je voyais à peine. Il y avait du sang partout. Mello était allongé sur le ventre, se tordant de douleur. J'avais envie de l'aider mais à l'heure actuelle je devais être la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. C'était de ma faute.

**-Mello ?** appela quelqu'un.

Je gigotai rapidement la tête pour replacer le sac.

**-Mello !** paniqua-t-il. **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Attends, ne bouge pas je vais t'aider à te relever ! **

Les deux s'éloignèrent puis me laissèrent seule. Pour la première fois, je pouvais respirer et penser correctement. Je devais me calmer. Monsieur Yagami était mort. Je venais de me faire kidnapper par des types qui faisaient visiblement partie d'une organisation criminelle. Le seul bon point était que j'étais toujours vivante car j'étais l'assistante de Monsieur Yagami. Une raison dont je n'avais toujours pas compris le sens. J'essayai de comprendre, de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais piégée et je ne pouvais compter sur personne.

Plus tard dans la soirée, de nouveaux individus vinrent me rendre visite. Je n'avais clairement pas la force de les accueillir. J'arrivais à peine à tenir ma tête droite et à me concentrer sur les choses.

**-Non mais qui l'a laissé dans cet état ?** se plaignit une voix féminine. **Vous ne savez vraiment pas respecter une femme ici ! **

J'entendis des pas puis quelque chose de chaud et de doux atterrit sur moi. Une couverture. Avec les quelques forces qu'il me restait, je l'enroulai autour de moi. Je retrouvai une infime source chaleur mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans ma cellule. Cette même personne s'agenouilla devant moi puis me retira subitement le sac de la tête. J'étais soudainement sonnée de retrouver la vue. Je voyais flou mais le visage de la personne devant moi se stagna petit à petit. Rien qu'à sa voix, je compris immédiatement que l'homme en question était Deku.

**-Alors**, me sourit-il comme à son habitude, **où est le Death Note ?**


	3. Où est le Death Note ?

**CHAPITRE 3 : OU EST LE DEATH NOTE ?**

_Comme chaque matin, je me levai de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, encore plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais devenue la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Yagami. Je nageais en plein rêve. À ce jour, j'étais la personne la plus proche de lui au sein de l'entreprise. Un vrai bonheur. Je m'habillai, me coiffai pour avoir l'apparence la plus parfaite possible. En allant dans ma cuisine, je caressai Oslo. Ce bon vieux toutou était toujours dans mes pattes. _

_Je garai ma voiture devant le bâtiment. Voir ces grandes vitrines qui donnaient vue sur l'intérieur de nos bureaux me remonta immédiatement le moral. C'était mon premier jour. Je devais faire bonne impression. Déterminée, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je sortis mon plus beau sourire lorsque je saluai mes collègues. Certains, cependant, me dévisageaient. Ils devaient certainement être jaloux de ma réussite._

_Devant le bureau de Monsieur Yagami, j'inspirai profondément. J'étais stressée mais aussi très enthousiasme au vue de cette journée. Une fois prête mentalement, je toquai plusieurs fois. Seulement, aucune réponse. Je regardai autour de moi, le couloir commençait à s'assombrir. Le soleil de dehors avait disparu. Il faisait maintenant nuit. _

_**-Monsieur Yagami ?**__ appelai-je nerveuse. __**Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? **_

_J'avais soudainement froid, beaucoup de frissons. Mes membres étaient comme gelés. Une sensation qui me poussa à ouvrir la porte sans l'approbation de mon supérieur. Je me sentais à présent mieux de l'autre côté. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je relevai la tête. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, juste une ampoule qui vacillait au dessus du bureau de Monsieur Yagami. Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois, toujours rien. Je me rapprochai de l'objet en question, essayant de me réchauffer en frottant mes mains contre mes bras. Ce froid était insoutenable._

_En m'approchant davantage, je remarquai qu'un objet était posé sur ce bureau. Un livre ? Non, c'était un journal. Je contournai la table, observant ce journal de plus près. Il datait d'aujourd'hui. En lisant son titre, mon cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. _

_**-Light Yagami, le géant des billets, a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel ?**__ lis-je à haute voix. _

_Des larmes vinrent tacher les papiers du journal. Monsieur Yagami, mort ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Au même moment, quelque chose tomba du ciel. Une corde. Elle était suspendue au dessus de moi. Un sentiment profond me disait que maintenant que Monsieur Yagami avait disparu, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Alors, d'un élan de détermination, je montai sur la chaise pour atteindre la corde. Je ne pouvais exister dans un monde où Monsieur Yagami n'était pas. Je la positionnai autour de ma tête puis sans réfléchir je me laissai tomber. _

**-Hé**, m'appela quelqu'un, **réveille-toi. **

Je secouai immédiatement la tête en recevant de l'eau sur mon visage. Je dégageai le liquide de mes yeux avant de les ouvrir avec difficulté. Face à moi, un homme aux cheveux bruns qui portait des lunettes. Encore un peu assommée, je regardai autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Nous étions seuls.

**-Où suis-je ?** demandai-je perdue.

**-Où es-tu ?** se moqua-t-il de moi.** Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. **

Au même moment, j'éternuai. Je clignai lentement des yeux. Je me sentais mal, toute molle. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. J'avais certainement attrapé froid. Malgré mon état, les souvenirs me revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Je me rappelai rapidement de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle j'étais.

**-Sa y est ?** continua l'homme souriant. **Tu te rappelles ? **

**-Matt**, le coupa une voix sèche, **ça suffit de jouer. **

Matt, l'homme aux lunettes, leva les yeux au ciel puis se recula pour laisser place à l'autre homme. Je ressentis un dégoût profond en me rappelant de qui il était vraiment. Son sourire malsain n'avait pas disparu et c'était fier et hautain qu'il se dirigea dans ma direction. Matt sortit de ma cellule, laissant Deku m'observait à travers les barreaux.

**-Tu es enfin réveillée**, grogna-t-il.** La prochaine fois, évite de t'évanouir. **

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je m'étais évanouie. J'aurais préféré ne jamais me réveiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous se dispersèrent devant ma cellule. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire, un animal en cage. Mon attention se posa sur l'homme à droite. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite à cause de ses cheveux détachés. Ils atteignaient la hauteur de ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, il ne portait pas de masque. Je pouvais admirer sa brulure toute entière du côté gauche de son visage. Je restai fixer sur sa personne pour une raison dont j'ignorais. J'avais un sentiment de déjà-vu.

**-C'est ici que ça se passe**, m'interpella Deku en claquant des doigts.

L'homme regagna toute mon attention. Il disait que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ainsi et que dès demain l'interrogatoire reprendra. En y repensant, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Les méthodes de Monsieur Yagami ? Comment avait-il réussi pour devenir aussi riche et puissant ? Les secrets de sa réussite ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec ces informations. Je me souvenais à peine, qu'avant de m'évanouir, Deku m'avait posé une question. Une question qui portait sur quelque chose dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom.

Avant de se retirer, Deku ordonna à Mello de me surveiller. À ce que j'avais compris, il allait devenir mon gardien attitré. Une sorte de test pour voir si il avait retenu la leçon. Ils remontèrent un à un par les escaliers, nous laissant ainsi tous les deux. Le blond attrapa une chaise nonchalant sur laquelle il s'installa. De sa poche, il retira une tablette de chocolat. Entendre les carrés se craquaient sous sa dent me donna rapidement faim. Je commençai à mastiquer dans le vide, me rendant compte à quel point j'avais soif et le ventre vide.

De longues minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et toujours aucun regard de la part de cet homme. Est-ce qu'il me surveillait réellement ? Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas aller bien loin avec ses chaînes. J'étais condamnées à rester assise par terre. Je toussotai une nouvelle fois. J'avais tellement froid. La couverture que cette femme m'avait donné ne me suffisait plus.

**-Si vous ne me donnez rien pour aller mieux**, affirmai-je, **je mourrai avant même d'avoir pu répondre à vos questions. **

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce que je cherchais au juste ? Attiser sa pitié et sa compassion ? Pour travailler avec de telles personnes, il ne devait certainement pas en avoir. J'avais cependant envie de tenter ma chance, de comprendre ce que je faisais enfermée dans cette cellule. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ? Quelles étaient les informations qu'ils essayaient de me soutirer ?

**-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? **pensai-je à haute voix.

Aucune réaction. Mello mangeait toujours son chocolat. Je commençais à perdre patience. Dans la vie de tous les jours, j'avais toujours ce que je voulais. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi ignorée qu'en ce moment présent.

**-Bon écoute je.. **

**-Quand est-ce que tu vas te la fermer ? **s'énerva soudainement le blond. **Ferme-la, bordel ! **

Il se leva, sortant à une vitesse fulgurante un pistolet de son pantalon. Il le pointa en direction de mon visage. Pétrifiée, je le fixai avec peur. Son regard était furieux et ses traits du visage tirés à l'extrême. Il m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment sanguin. Cela se voyait qu'il avait déjà tué et que recommencer ne le dérangerait pas. Face à mon silence, il s'agenouilla devant ma cellule.

**-Tu vas devoir apprendre ta place ici**, me menaça-t-il.** On n'est pas tes amis et on s'en fou pas mal si tu crèves. On veut juste des informations et je te conseille vivement de tout nous avouer. Sinon.. **

Il appuya sur la détente de son pistolet. La balle s'enfonça dans le mur derrière moi, juste à côté de ma tête. Je n'avais même pas bougé, tellement j'avais été prise par surprise. Il ricana en voyant à quel point j'étais apeurée. J'avais eu tort de croire que je pouvais tirer quelque chose de cet homme.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **cria quelqu'un en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce.

**-Rien Deku**, grogna le blond,** elle m'a énervé c'est tout. **

Mello regagna sa chaise tandis que moi j'étais toujours aussi abasourdie par la situation. Deku, pestant de n'être descendu pour rien, remonta aussitôt. Dans quel monde étais-je ? Tirer avec une arme à feu était tellement ordinaire pour eux. Je réalisai soudainement que je ne ressortirais jamais vivante de cet endroit.

Quelques heures plus tard, une femme avec des cheveux noirs nous rejoignit. En entendant sa voix, je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était elle qui m'avait jeté cette couverture. Elle échangea avec Mello quelques mots à voix basse. Je n'avais clairement pas la force nécessaire pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Le blond se leva ensuite de sa chaise puis s'éclipsa de la pièce. La femme, quant à elle, se plaça devant ma cellule.

**-Tu vas venir avec moi. **

N'ayant pas trop le choix, je hochai la tête. Elle décrocha la chaîne qui était attachée aux barreaux puis m'incita à avancer en me tirant par celle qui reliait mes poignets. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce voisine avec pour seul objet une table et deux chaises. Il y avait aussi un téléphone sur cette table. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir avant de prendre place face à moi. Elle me toisa du regard, d'une façon étrangement plutôt triste. Je n'avais pas ce mauvais pressentiment comme avec les autres. Cette femme avait l'air d'être capable d'éprouver une émotion à mon égard.

**-Pour commencer**, m'indiqua-t-elle monotone,** c'est moi qui vais t'interroger. Je ne te ferai pas de mal car ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne peux cependant pas te promettre que les autres seront aussi clémente que moi. **

Sa voix était douce et maintenant que je l'observais réellement, je la trouvais vraiment belle. Que faisait une femme comme elle dans ce monde de brutes ?

**-Comment tu t'appelles ? **

**-Rika. **

**-Enchantée Rika**, dit-elle en penchant sa tête en avant, **mon nom est Yumi. **

Faisant de même, je m'inclinai en avant. Je comprenais petit à petit pourquoi Yumi était la première personne qui m'interrogeait. Elle paraissait si fragile mais en réalité, elle était une arme infaillible pour cette organisation. Ses yeux doux et son beau visage lui servaient certainement à soutirer les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Elle arrivait à mettre la personne qu'elle avait devant elle en confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le démentir, c'était un sentiment que j'avais directement ressenti en la voyant.

**-Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu détiens des informations dont nous avons cruellement besoin. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je parle ?**

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-Toi et Light Yagami étiez proches, n'est-ce pas ?** se demanda-t-elle pouce sur la lèvre. **Je me demande si il t'a mis au courant de tous ses secrets ? **

**-C'était la première fois que je passais un moment avec lui**, murmurai-je tristement, **et vous l'avez brisé. **

**-Ça ne servira à rien de mentir**, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, **surtout avec nous. Light Yagami ne choisit pas ses assistantes au hasard. Si il t'a choisi, c'est pour une raison. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à cette femme, tu sais son ancienne assistante ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, puisqu'elle n'a jamais été retrouvé. **

**-Dans ce cas je te conseille de répondre à mes questions**, me sourit-elle en croisant ses mains sur la table.

Je voulais me montrer coopérative mais pour cela, il fallait déjà que je comprenne ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Monsieur Yagami et moi ne partagions aucun secret. Peut-être qu'il comptait le faire après notre nuit. En repensant à lui, mes yeux commencèrent à piquer. Néanmoins, je me battus intérieurement pour tout ravaler. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant précis c'était de survivre.

**-As-tu déjà été en possession du Death Note ?**

**-Du quoi ?** répétai-je perdue.

**-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'ignorante avec moi. **

**-Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.. **

Elle soupira, faisant claquer ses ongles sur la table. En plus de m'être faite kidnappée, je n'étais d'aucune utilité. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler du Death Note. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Elle avait cependant parlé de l'ancienne assistante de Monsieur Yagami, comme si elle était au courante de quelque chose. Se pourrait-il qu'ils étaient liés à sa disparition ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, cela me paraissait logique.

**-Rika, est-ce que tu me vois comme une ennemie ?**

**-Bien-sûr**, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils, **vous faites partie de ceux qui m'ont enlevé. **

**-Tu as tort, je suis quelqu'un qui peut sauver ta vie. **

**-Seulement ma vie ne peut pas être sauvée puisque je ne sais même pas ce que vous me voulez !**

Ma voix avait changé, je venais de m'emporter. Je regrettais immédiatement mon changement d'humeur. Yumi, impassible, me fixa un moment. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de percer la vérité à travers mon regard ? Si seulement elle savait que je ne lui cachais rien. Soudain, le téléphone sur la table sonna. Nonchalante, la brune décrocha puis le colla à son oreille.

**-Allô ? Oui. Non, ça n'a rien donné. Oui, j'ai essayé. Non elle dit qu'elle ne sait rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? D'accord. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demandai-je paniquée en la voyant se lever.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il va t'arriver.**

Elle se leva puis disparut derrière la bâche en plastique qui servait de porte. Yumi laissa place à une femme beaucoup moins accueillante qu'elle. Deux hommes que je n'avais jamais vu la suivait à la trace. Elle avait des cheveux courts blonds et personne ne pouvait manquer, même à l'autre bout de la pièce, son rouge à lèvre rouge pétant. D'un regard hautain, elle s'installa face à moi. Elle patienta un instant avant de prendre la parole.

**-Possédez-vous le Death Note ?**

**-Non. **

**-Où est-il ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle le décrocha, sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reposa le téléphone puis indiqua à ses hommes d'agir. Ils m'attrapèrent tous les deux par les bras, m'arrachant par la même occasion ma couverture. Ils me tirèrent jusqu'à la sortie puis m'amenèrent devant une autre salle. Ma panique augmenta subitement en voyant l'énorme porte métallique vers laquelle nous étions entrain de nous diriger. Aussitôt, ils me jetèrent à l'intérieur.

Je ressentis immédiatement le changement de température. Il faisait froid, très froid. J'étais certainement dans une chambre froide. Me mettant immédiatement en boule contre le mur, je frottai activement mes bras et mes jambes. J'avais déjà des fourmis dans les membres. En levant la tête, j'aperçus des enceintes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Puis d'un instant à l'autre, une musique insupportable s'échappa de ces objets. Elle était forte et faisait incroyablement mal à la tête. J'essayai de me boucher les oreilles mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus et pourtant je sentais que mon calvaire était loin d'être terminé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me trouvai à nouveau à cette table. Mes poignets étaient attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise. J'étais congelée. Mes ongles étaient bleus, mon sang passait encore à peine dans mes veines. Je tremblais, j'avais des spasmes. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des abeilles bourdonner dans ma tête et de ressentir les veines de mes tempes vibrer. En entendant des pas venir dans ma direction, je sursautai. Elle était de nouveau de retour, avec ses deux gardes.

**-Reprenons du début**, sourit-elle en s'asseyant face à moi,** où est le Death Note ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. **

D'un geste de la tête, elle indiqua à un de ses hommes de poursuivre les tortures. Il s'approcha donc de moi, posa un chiffon sur mon avant bras puis me donna un coup avec sa matraque. Sous la surprise et surtout la douleur, un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Je me penchai en moment, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Seulement, le deuxième garde me repoussa en arrière pour me mettre droite.

**-Où est le Death Note ?**

**-Je vous ai dit que je ne sais pas**, persistai-je tristement.

Il posa le chiffon à l'arrière de mon épaule avant de m'assener un deuxième coup. Je hurlai de douleur, serrant les dents en attendant que le mal passe.

**-Collaborez-vous avec Monsieur Yagami ?**

**-Non ! **

Je fermai les yeux, connaissant pertinemment la suite des événements. L'homme posa le chiffon contre ma joue. Ma tête valsa littéralement de l'autre côté en recevant le coup. J'avais même entendu un craquement. Je n'avais plus de force, j'en oubliais même de crier. Ma tête tomba en avant. Ma vue était trouble. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le sol, à coté de mes pieds.

**-Tu sais où est le Death Note et tu travailles pour lui. Pour l'argent ou par amour ?**

**-Non**, crachai-je entre deux filets de sang.

Le chiffon se posa sur mon crâne. Ce dernier coup me plongea dans une profonde inconscience. Je sentis seulement que quelqu'un me traina jusqu'à ma cellule. Couchée contre le sol froid, ma dernière pensée fut pour Monsieur Yagami.

Lorsque je me réveillai et que j'essayai de bouger, je hurlai à nouveau de douleur. J'avais mal partout, surtout au visage. Je le sentais gonflé, brûlé. En levant les yeux vers les barreaux de ma cellule, j'aperçus Mello comme à son habitude assis sur sa chaise. Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait un point invisible devant lui.

**-S'il te plaît**, l'interpellai-je d'une voix cassante,** tue-moi. **

J'avais perdu tout espoir. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour moi. J'étais condamnée à mourir à et me faire torturer pour des informations dont je ne connaissais l'existence. Depuis le début, j'aurais dû arrêter de lutter. Je n'en avais plus du tout l'envie à présent. Si je devais mourir, je voulais mourir de la manière dont je le souhaitais.

**-Tue-moi**, répétai-je en pleurant.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à nous mentir ?** grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.** Nous t'avons donné une chance de ne pas souffrir mais tu continues à le protéger. **

**-Je ne protège personne. **

**-Bien-sûr que si ! **s'énerva-t-il en se levant. **Tu sais quelque chose, c'est évident ! Son ancienne assistante, elle était comme toi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à la fin à vous sacrifier pour un enfoiré pareil.. **

**-Regarde-moi. **

**-Quoi ?** râla-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers moi.

**-Toute ma vie, j'ai été franche avec les personnes qui m'entouraient. Je n'ai jamais menti pour faire le bien et jamais menti pour faire le mal. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. Regarde-moi et dis-moi si ce sont des yeux de menteuse. Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois. Mentir à quelqu'un veut dire que cette personne ne mérite pas la vérité. Tu mérites de tout savoir alors écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais rien à propos de ce putain de Death Note. **

Nos regards s'entremêlèrent pendant un long moment. Le sien était perçant. Mello était différent, je savais qu'il saurait comprendre la vérité. Plus les secondes passaient et plus mes yeux se fatiguaient de rester ouverts. Pour cette raison, je perdis à nouveau connaissance.

Assise pour la troisième fois face à cette femme, je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose. Mourir. Ma tête était lourde. Je n'arrivais plus à la tenir droite. Sur la table était cette fois-ci posé un ordinateur portable. De sa poche, elle retira un pistolet puis le positionna devant elle. Stoïque, je fixai l'arme. Je ne ressentais plus rien, je n'avais plus peur. Je voulais seulement que tout cela se termine et rapidement.

**-Où est le Death Note ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur puis le tourna dans ma direction. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui lança immédiatement une vidéo. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en voyant l'ancienne assistante de Monsieur Yagami. Elle avait certainement été ruée de coups. J'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître. Sur sa chaise, la femme lui posa la même question. Où était le Death Note ? Sa réponse resta similaire à la mienne. Par conséquent, elle se leva puis se plaça derrière elle. Armée de son pistolet, elle lui tira dans la tête.

Je détournai la regard, horrifiée de ce que je venais de voir. La blonde referma l'ordinateur avant de prendre le pistolet et de se lever. Elle se plaça derrière moi, certainement contente de pouvoir enfin en terminer. Le canon du pistolet se posa lentement à l'arrière de mon crâne.

**-Dernière chance**, souffla-t-elle. **Où est le Death Note ? **

Ma vie défila devant mes yeux. Je repensais à toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré. Je pensais au bel avenir que j'aurais pu avoir si ces salopards ne s'étaient pas immiscés dans ma vie et dans celle de Monsieur Yagami. Tous un tas de souvenirs apparurent dans mon imagination. Je repensais bizarrement à mon enfance, à mon école, aux séparations que j'avais du endurer. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur et j'étais fière de mourir en ayant fait de mon mieux. J'inspirai profondément, j'étais prête.

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Elle chargea le pistolet, ricanant légèrement. J'avais l'impression que les secondes paraissaient comme des heures. Faisait-elle exprès de me faire patienter pour mieux me surprendre ? Subitement, le téléphone sonna. La femme s'immobilisa, la tension dans la pièce avait maintenant changé. Elle se dirigea vers la table, décrochant le téléphone. Petit à petit, son visage commença à changer d'expression.

**-Allô ?** répondit-elle surprise. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Maintenant ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment auraient-ils pu nous trouver ? D'accord, je me dépêche. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda un de ses gardes.

**-La police nous a trouvé. Il faut partir. **

* * *

Bonsooir ! Veuillez m'excuser je ne suis pas très active sur cette fiction car ce n'est pas sur celle que je travaille en ce moment. Je continue d'écrire la suite lorsque j'ai le temps et il se trouve que j'avais du temps devant moi. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à ceux qui le liront. Je vous dis à la prochaine ;]


End file.
